


Don't Mess With Darkness

by PunkwithaPen (thePetetoherPatrick)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic and Spells, Paganism, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/PunkwithaPen
Summary: Lucy was minding her own business, she should have been fine and she should have been safe...but her luck has never been the best and she hears something she shouldn't. The only question on her mind now is can she survive the world she's been dragged into?





	

I stare out the window and fiddle with the wire of my headphones, the bus is too noisy for me. I try to tune it out and focus on the bass line of the song playing loud in my ears. The bus stops and more people climb on. These people don't look like the other passengers and that catches my attention. I watch them sit down, two men dressed all in black. One is much taller than the other though neither is shorter than me. Both have long hair, one black and one blonde. The blonde one, is the shorter of the two but he is of a stockier build, his face has been unshaven for a few days at least. He sits nearest the window in front of me and sits slightly sideways so that he is facing inward toward his friend. The black haired one is taller, all lean muscle and clean shaven. He sits beside his friend and seems to pay him no attention till the bus moves.

 

"I'm telling you if would just start listening to him he wouldn't need to punish you like this. It's your own fault you have to run errands for him." the blonde says to his friend.

 

"What would you have me do, Bal?" he says gruffly, clearly not impressed with whatever situation he is in. "Be at his beck and call to order around as he pleases? I won't do the things he wants me to, not when other people could get hurt because of it, that's not how we are supposed to work."

 

"Look Ric, I know and I don't agree with any of it either but he's in charge, what can we do?" Bal gives Ric a look of concern. Bal, that seems like such an odd name, I muse to myself.

 

"I don't know but letting him make us do those things isn't a great start." Ric lets his head hang, he seems exhausted and worn out by whatever is troubling him.

 

"Well, Beltane is coming up, one night he can't have us do anything too horrible." Bal laughs aloud. Beltane?

 

"Don't underestimate his ability to make even the loveliest thing horrible, my sister told me some of the things he had the youngest initiates do last year." Ric cautions Bal, sounding genuinely concerned about what went on.

 

"Look, your sister is the one who pledged herself to him and got you wrapped up in this, sadly he's actually my brother and I have to put up with him all the time." Bal shakes his head.

 

They sit quietly, for a few minutes before Bal speaks up again, this time very quietly. "So where are we going to get the blood for the spell? He didn't say it had to be specific did he?"

 

"I don't know and no he didn't, just that it had to be human." Ric whispers in response. I choke back a gasp and try to contain myself but they hear me and both turn around to face me.

 

Bal motions for me to remove my headphones. I do so hesitantly, my hands shaking. "So, how long have you been listening to our conversation?"

 

"I...I wasn't." I try to lie, hoping he'll believe it and turn around again. He doesn't, he just narrows his gaze, silently demanding the truth. "I honestly didn't mean to listen, I...."

 

Ric cuts me off, "You will get off of the bus with us at the next stop, understood?" I nod carefully. What else can I do, these guys are both more than a match for me. In only 2 minutes the bus pulls over to pick up an elderly woman. Bal and Ric stand, Ric beckons me to do the same. I stand up, grabbing my backpack, and follow them off the bus. Once the bus pulls away Bal grabs hold of my arm just under my armpit and he and Ric lead me away from people. We stop in a park.

 

"Alright," Ric's voice cuts at me. "What did you hear?" he demands but I freeze. "Start talking human."

 

"I..." my voice cracks, I clear my throat. "I heard something about Beltane, whatever that is, and you have an unusual name," I gesture to Bal. "And your sister pledged herself to his brother, who honestly sounds like a dick if he's ordering you around, and then something about blood for a spell and you say human like you're not one. Almost like it's an insult..." I immediately stop talking as Bal's face goes white.

 

"Oh Gods! He's gonna kill us Ric, he..." Bal starts to panic but Ric hushes him.

 

"Bal shut up, she doesn't doesn't need to know anymore than she already does." he turns back to me. "But I think I found where we can get the blood we need from."

 

My heart drops, "Wait, wait, hold on." I throw my hands up and back away from them. "You're crazy, stay away from me..." Suddenly I feel really heavy and can't move my legs. I hit the ground with a thud, my body unable to move under the feeling of weight I can't find the source of. It feels like that ride at the fair that presses you against the wall just by spinning really fast.

 

"Crazy are we?" Ric's face enters my vision. "Then explain why you can't move anymore." he waits, I try to speak but nothing comes. "That's what I thought." he leans down and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder like I weigh nothing at all. Bal grabs my backpack and waves his hand at my face. My vision fades to black.   


End file.
